


Making Spirits Bright

by YourLocalPriestess



Series: Mass Effect Christmas [11]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, and also swearing, but also snuggles!!!!, go figure, have some me3 fluff, i had to force myself to write something for me3, there are mentions of drinking and being intoxicated, what a struggle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9122374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourLocalPriestess/pseuds/YourLocalPriestess
Summary: Garrus notices that Shepard seems to drink a lot during the holidays.For Day 30 of the ME Christmas Prompts: Holiday Spirits aka BOOZE





	

Shepard stumbled into her bedroom and hit lights just before collapsing onto the warmth of the mattress. Garrus, who was considerably more sober than her, flicked the light back on before sitting down next to her on the bed.

“Garrussssss,” she whined. “Turn it off.”

“I’m getting out of my armor.” He chuckled. “Commander Shepard. Collector destroyer. Reaper killer. Can’t handle the light being on.”

“Fuck you,” she groaned.

He chuckled again. Once down to his civvies, he got under the blanket and turned out the light. She hummed and snuggled up next to him.

“Everyone settle in okay?” she asked.

“Yeah. I think Grunt and Wrex might still be drinking. Can’t say what might be broken by the time we wake up.”

“I suppose.” He turned on his side so we was looking at her. “Can I ask you something?”

“Anything.” She giggled. “Is it dirty?” She had meant her voice to sound sultry, but was pretty sure it just came out a few octaves deeper.

Garrus wrapped both of his arms around her and pulled her closer. “I’m serious, Shepard.”

“Okay.” She swallowed and made an effort to focus her attention on him. “What’s the question?”

“Why do you always drink at Christmas?”

“Hmm?” She blinked at him. “What do you mean?”

“On the SR1, you drank with everyone. On the SR2, you practically initiated that karaoke contest by giving shots to anything that moved, and tonight, everyone did their fair of drinking too. Particularly you.” When she was quiet for too long he leaned down and nuzzled into her neck, leaving little kisses in his wake. “Not that I mind. You’re always very…fun, when you drink. And you don’t drink often. But always at Christmas.”

She grumbled something under her breath. “Haven’t you heard that old saying about making spirits bright?”

“No.”

She sighed. “There’s really not some deep thing about it.” She rolled her eyes. “So stupid, really. You know I’m not one for the holidays. Everyone else usually is. Drinking just makes me more…amenable to the whole affair.”

“You drink so you’re more cheerful?”

“If you tell anyone, I will kill you.”

His laugh sent pleasant vibrations through her. She broke into a smile and kissed his chest. “Not a word,” he promised. He was still laughing.

“What about you, big guy?” she retorted. “Why don’t you ever drink much at these Christmas things?”

“Someone has to take care of your drunk ass.”

“Oh, you are gonna get it!”

**Author's Note:**

> I've been on hold with my health insurance provider for the entire time writing this. There is suffering in these words. I'm still on hold. Adsflndsjfbsdfnsk;d.
> 
> Happy reading, friend! *hugs*


End file.
